jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbatyOsesek/Zemsta po śmierci
INFO: -Stoick żyje -Bohaterowie mają 20 lat -Stoik jest nadal wodzem -Więcej nie zdradze, hahah :D 1.Śmierć nadchodzi niespodziewanie Był słoneczny dzień na wyspie Berk.Jeźdzcy jak zwykle poszli na zajęcia do Smoczej Akademi. Czkawka był pierwszy na arenie po 5 minutach przyszedł Śledzik następnie Astrid a bliźniaki wlecieli z hukiem do akademi. -Gdzie jest Sączysmark?-zapytał Czkawka -Pewnie nadal śpi-odpowiedział mu Śledzik -Czekamy na niego czy rozpoczynamy teraz? -Teraz!-powiedzieli z churem wszsyscy -Dobrze, w takim razie na początek będzie quiz -Nieeeee-powiedziały bliźniaki -Dobra kto jest za quiz'em?-spytał Czkawka przyjaciół -JA!!-krzyknął Śledzik -Mi wszystko obojętnie-powiedziała dotychczas milcząca Astrid W tym momenice wleciał Sączysmark który miał jescze wory pod oczami i gdy Hakokieł zatrzymał się Smark spadł ze smoka. -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał Śledzik -Nieee wszystko w porządk...-niedokończył zdania ponieważ zasnął -Ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą-powiedziała Astrid -Jaką nogą przecież czuje się świetnie!-powiedział lekko przytomny -Sączysmark może wrócisz do domu?-spytał Czkawka -Nie już mi lepie...-przerwał Sączysmark Po chwili w arene udeżyła wielka skała.Wszyscy od razu wszkoczyli na smoki i wznieśli się w powietrze.Przed wyspą stało pełno statków Drago i Dagura.Jak na wezwanie cała wioska była już gotowa do walki chociaż była dopiero 10.Czkawka z resztą polecieli do wioski ponieważ przeciwnicy wtargli do osady.Jeźdzcy atakowali wrogów z powietrza a reszta ludzi walczyła na ziemi. W pewnym momencie w góre wystrzeliła sieć która trafiła Wichure i Astrid zaczeły spadać. Czkawka probował złapać Astrid ale nie udało mu się.Na szczęście Astrid wpadła na dach ze słomy więc upadek nie zabolał.Gdy znalazła się na ziemi przeciwnik podciał jej nogi, a tym przeciwnikiem okazał się Dagur.Wymierzył w Astrid klingę miecza i gdy miał już uderzyć Astrid pomiędzy nią a Dagurem stanął Czkawka.Miecz przeszedł na wylot przez klatkę pierśowią chłopaka. -Nieee!-krzykneła Astrid -Hahaha-zaśmiał się złowieszczo Dagur-nie zabije cię, będziesz cierpieć bardziej patrząc jak twój ukochany Czkawka umiera, HAHAHA. Po chwili uciekł na statek a zaraz potem nie było na morzu żywej duszy. -Astrid-powiedział łamiącym głosem Czkawka-zaopiekuj się Szczerbatkiem, daj mu automatyczny ogon jest pod moim łóżkiem. -Dobrze-powiedziała przez łzy -Kocham cię-powiedział i pocałował ją i zamknął oczy. Astrid nie wyczuła pulsu, po chwili Szczerbatek podszedł do swojego pana i gdy zobaczył że jego pan umarł wydał z siebie głośny ryk.Wszyscy cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa dopóki nie usłuszeli ryku nocnej furi.Przybiegli do miejsca gdzie smok ryknął.Zobaczyli że z jego oka spływa łza, smocza łza smutku.Wszyscy zrozumieli co się stało nikt nie krył łez.Astrid i Valka płakały najbardziej.Nawet Sączysmark płakał.Wiedzieli że stracili przyszłego wodza i najlepszego przyjaciela. 2.Święta i Pogrzeb Na następny dzień odbył się pogrzeb Czkawki wypuścili łódź na pełne morze i wszyscy jeźdzcy i rodzice Czkawki puścili strzały z ogniem oprócz Astrid która nie mogła.Patrzyła się jak łódka płonie z łzami.Na Berk nastała żałoba wszyscy się smucili Szczerbatek najbardziej.Zaraz po pogrzebie Astrid i Pyszkacz zamontowali mordce automatyczny ogon ale on został na Berk i codziennie patrzył się w morze.Inne smoki próbowały pocieszać Szczerbatka ale im to nie wychodziło chociaż same też były w żałobie.Wioska funkcionofała normalnie oczywiśćie ktoś musiał być następcą Stoika a że on nie chciał żeby nim był Sączysmark wybrał Astrid.Jako następczyni wodza musiałą mieć męża ale ona niechciała o tym słyszeć.Akademia została nadal otwarta ale nowym szefem została Astrid miał to być Śledzik ale on ustąpił.Nastała zima.Jeźdźcy trenowali w akademi latanie na smokach, wiedzieli że muszą nadal trenować chociaż ich przywódca umarł.Musieli być zawsze gotowi żeby taka sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.Bliźniaki wydoroślały po tych zdażeniach a Sączysmark i Śledzik nadal próbowali poderwać Szpadkę.Smark wiedział żeby nie flirtować z Astrid ponieważ ona cały czas była smutna po odejściu jej chłopaka. -Dobra dzisiaj poćwiczymy latanie między skałąmi-powiedziała Astrid -Dobrze-powiedzieli wyszycy churem -Pierwszy leci Śledzik -Dobra Sztukamięs pokażemy na co nas stać!-powiedział do swojej smoczycy Miał już wystartować ale przeszkodził mu w tym Stoik. -Posłuchajcie-powiedział do jeźdźców-za tydzień będzie Snoggletog więc macie zacząć ozdabiać wioskę bo wiemy że smoki lecą złożyć jaja. -Ok-powiedziała Astrid za wszystkich Od razu jeźdźcy wzięli się do roboty a było co robić.Smark i Śledzik poszli po drzewko.Dziewczyny zawieszały tarcze a Mieczyk na wszystko patrzył.Po 2 dniach wszystko było gotowe.Nastały święta jak oczekiwano wszystkie smoki poleciały złożyć jaja a jeźdźcy polecieli z nimi.Na następny dzień przywieźli pełno małych smoków.Wszyscy dobrze się bawili dopóki ktoś nie powiedział imienia Czkawka.Wtedy cała sala zamilkła i uczciłą go minutą ciszy, wśród tej ciszy było słychać łkanie Astrid. 3.Pięć lat później... Mineło 5 lat od śmierci Czkawki.Szczerbatek cały czas latał w nieznane ale zawsze wracał(jak mój kot)Astrid cały czas pamiętała o swoim chłopaku tak samo jak jego rodzice.Ale jeden dzień musiał być inny, około godziny 15 wszyscy jeźdźcy poszli na zajęcia do SA. -Dzisiaj będziemy patrolować wyspę-powidziałą Astrid -Dobra-odpowiedzieli wszyscy Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili.Latali 2 godziny aż w pewnym momencie Śledzik zauważył flote Berserków.Od razu peleciał do wioski i krzyczył na całe gardło że Berserkowie atakują.Wszyscy przygowotwali się do bitwy ale coś było nie tak...smoki były zbyt zmęczone i od razu zasneły. -I co teraz zrobimy?-krzyczał Śledzik biegając w kółko. -Będziemy walczyć wręcz-powiedział Smark Zaczeła się bitwa wszyscy walczyli dzielnie ale Berserków było więcej.Wandale zostali schywtani i zaprowadzeni na głowy plac.Mieli związane ręce i nogi.Wtedy przed żołnierzy wroga wszedł Dagur. -Gdzie te wasze smoki, hę?-spytał gniewnie Dagur-a zresztą nie ważne, zabije was od razu... Pierwsza była związana Astrid podszedł do niej. -Oooo była dziewczyna Czkawki, mam dla ciebie prezęt-dotknął pochwy gdzie miał miecz-trzymałem ten miecz od 5 lat i czekałem żeby go użyć zgadnij kim go zabiłem? -Twojego chłoptasia-mówił dalej- a teraz ty będziesz zabita tym samym ostrzem Wyciągnał miecz, zamachnał się mieczem by wbić jej w serce ale... CDN... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach